Bleaching of lignocellulosic materials can be divided into lignin retaining and lignin removing bleaching operations. In the case of bleaching high yield pulps like Groundwood, Thermo-Mechanical Pulp and Semi-Chemical pulps, the objective is to brighten the pulp while all pulp components including lignin are retained as much as possible. This kind of bleaching is lignin retaining. Common lignin retaining bleaching agents used in the industry are alkaline hydrogen peroxide and sodium dithionite (hydrosulfite).
Hydrogen peroxide decomposes into oxygen and water with increasing pH, temperature, heavy metal concentrations, etc. The decomposition products, radicals like HO. and HOO., lead to lower yields by oxidation and degradation of lignin and polyoses. Therefore, hydrogen peroxide is stabilized with sodium silicates and chelating agents when mechanical pulps (high yield pulps) are bleached.
The bleaching effect is achieved mainly by the removal of conjugated double bonds (chromophores), by oxidation with hydrogen peroxide (P), or reduction with hydrosulfite (Y). Other bleaching chemicals more rarely used are FAS (Formamidine Sulfinic Acid), Borohydride (NaBH.sub.4), Sulfur dioxide (SO.sub.2), Peracetic acid, and Peroxomonosulfate under strong alkaline conditions.
Pretreatment including electrophilic reagents such as elemental chlorine, chlorine dioxide, sodium chlorite and acid H.sub.2 O.sub.2 increase the bleaching efficiency of hydrogen peroxide bleaching as described in Lachenal, D., C. de Chondens and L. Bourson. "Bleaching of Mechanical Pulp to Very High Brightness." TAPPI JOURNAL, March 1987, Vol. 70, No. 3, pp. 119-122.
In the case of bleaching chemical pulps like kraft pulp, sulfite pulps, NSSC, NSSC-AQ, soda, organosolv, and the like, that is to say with lignocellulosic material that has been subjected to delignifying treatments, bleaching includes further lignin reducing (delignifying) reactions. Bleaching of chemical pulps is performed in one or more subsequent stages. Most common bleaching sequences are CEH, CEHD, CEHDED, CEDED, CEHH. (C chlorination, E caustic extraction, H alkaline hypochlorite and D chlorine dioxide).
In all of these bleaching sequences, the first two stages are generally considered as the "delignification stages". The subsequent stages are called the "final bleaching". This terminology describes the main effects that can be seen by the specific chemical treatments.
While in the first two stages the most apparent effect is the reduction of residual lignin, in the subsequent stages the most distinguishable effect is the increased brightness.
With the development of new mixing devices like high shear mixers at medium consistency, oxygen delignification and oxygen reinforced extraction stages have been commercialized in numerous mills (Teuch, L. Stuart Harper. "Oxygen-bleaching practices and benefits: an overview". TAPPI JOURNAL, Vol. 70, No. 11, pp. 55-61).
Although oxygen delignification; i.e. application of oxygen prior to the chlorination (C) stage, could be implemented because of economical advantages, environmental concerns arise. This is due to the considerable amount of chlorinated organic compounds such as dioxins in the paper mill effluent and in the resulting product. These problems have highly accelerated the implementation of oxygen stages to avoid the chlorination products.
Oxygen delignification stages can yield delignification rates of up to 65% on kraft and sulfite pulps. In the industry, however, most mills operate oxygen stages with delignification rates between 40 and 45%, because the reaction becomes less selective at higher delignification rates. As a consequence, pulp viscosity and pulp strength properties drop steeply when operating beyond a delignification rate of about 50%. Processes that involve substantial loss of pulp viscosity are undesirable.
As environmental regulations by the authorities in Europe, Canada and in the U.S. are becoming increasingly stringent, extensive research and developments throughout the industry are focused on the enhancement of oxygen delignification. All of these studies have one goal in common; increasing the selectivity of oxygen by increasing the reactivity of the residual lignin prior to the oxygen stage. Several pretreatments have been explored and published. (Fossum, G., Ann Marklund, "Pretreament of Kraft Pulp is the Key to Easy Final Bleaching", Proc. of International Pulp Bleaching Conference, TAPPI, Orlando 1988, pp. 253-261).
All of these pretreatments with elemental chlorine, chlorine dioxide, ozone, nitrogen dioxide, acid hydrogen peroxide, and the like, convert lignin to more easily oxidizable substances and make the subsequent oxygen stage more selective towards delignification. At the same time, viscosity loss of the oxygen delignified pulp is reduced.
As the main driving force for the implementation of pretreatments is the reduction of chlorine containing bleaching agents, all processes which use chlorine containing agents are anticipated to have very little viability for the future. Some known pretreatments without chlorine such as Prenox.RTM., PO.sub.A or ozonation involve heavy capital investment and are therefore unattractive from the commercial standpoint.
It is generally presumed that during the acid hydrogen peroxide pretreatment with and without oxygen, the aromatic ring is hydroxylated. This hydroxylation action weakens the ring stability so that the subsequent oxygen treatment can cleave the aromatic ring more easily. The relatively extreme reaction conditions as described by Suess, H. U. and O. Helmling, (Acid hydrogen peroxide/oxygen treatment of Kraft pulp prior to oxygen delignification. Proc. International Oxygen Delignification Conference, TAPPI, pp. 179-182, 1987) show that the effect of acid hydrogen peroxide on enhancement of oxygen delignification is very limited.
The effect can be enhanced with organic peracids but organic peracids have the disadvantage that transportation of quantities needed in the pulp and paper industry would be too expensive to be feasible. On-site manufacturing is also not practicable because of the very large sized reaction vessels that would be required. This is due to the fact that long residence times are needed to reach equilibrium. Another disadvantage of using organic peroxides would be that after the reaction, the organic acid and residual peracid in the filtrate would drastically increase the TOC, BOD and COD concentration in the effluent with all its negative environmental impacts.